Daddy Goby
by GilOonaGobyforevs12
Summary: When Deema has to go on a job trip because she is acting in her very first movie meanwhile Goby is left with the kids. Can Goby take of them all by himself or is his home gonna turn into a mess?
1. It's time for Bubble Guppies!

Molly: Gilly, it's time for...

Gil: (singing) The fridge at home is looking kinda bare...

Clam: (rapping) what.. What..

Gil: (singing) And there's no food and bread or crumbs in there...

Clam: (rapping) c'mon c'mon

Gil: We'll go where there's miles of isles of supplies stacked high...

(Goby joins in)

Goby: It's the perfect place to go and buy, buy, buy!

(Everyone else joins in)

GJ: Cereal made from rice and corn

Milly: Some for Babies who have just been born!

Rini: Something sweet like honey in a bear

Kouhei: Maple Syrup, Mmm, it's there!

Milly: Paper Towels for cleaning up a mess...

GJ: ACHOO!

Milly: Need a tissue?

GJ: (speaks) Thanks yes, (singing) Dairy that comes from a cow.

Rini: (speaks) Yogurt?

GJ: (speaks) yum, (back to singing) I'd love some now!

All: The big glass door is open wide!

Rini and Kouhei: Super, Super, Supermaket!

Gil: Get a blast of cold as you jump inside

Rini and Kouhei: Super, Super, Supermarket!

Gil: Gotta get in a cart with a list hey, hey!

Rini and Kouhei: Super, Super, supermarket!

GJ: And when it's full, check it out and pay!

Mia: (yells) Bag it up and we're on our way!

Gil: Bags of flour for making cakes, you'll need some if you like to bake.

GJ: Toothpaste, Medicine or shampoo

Milly: Pens and pencils, paper too

GJ: Ice Cream, Waffles, Frozen peas!

Gil: Pepperoni Pizza and a deep cheese freeze.

Milly: Food from the farm makes good cuisine, Veggies and fruits and lots of beans!

GJ: Black, red, yellow and green!

Gil: The big glass store is open wide

All exept Gil and Molly: Super, Super, Supermarket!

Gil: Get a blast of cold when you step inside!

Oona and Nonny: Super, Super, Supermarket!

Gil: Gotta get in a cart with a list, hey hey!

Deema and Goby: Super, Super, Supermarket!

GJ: and when it's full check out and pay!

Mia: (speaks) Back it up and we're on our way!

Rini and Kouhei: (singing) ohhhhhhh... Ohhhhhhh... Ohhhh...

Gil: Thanks for shopping hope you come back soon!

(The song ends)

Molly: Great job, Gilly but seriously, go what time is it.

Gil: 10:35

Molly: (facepalms)

Milly and GJ: It's time for Bubble Guppies!

(Theme song)


	2. Goby gets a quadruple whammy!

(Deema's phone rings)

Deema: Hello, hon how are you?

Person over the phone: You made it into our movie, a flight will be booked.

Deema: When?

Person over the phone: In an hour.

Deema sccurries upstairs, "Goby, I have a flight in an hour you have to watch the kids."

Goby: A flight? To where?

Deema: To the one and only hollyflood!

Goby: All the way in the Pacific Ocean?

Deema: Right.

Goby: You made it?

Deema: I sure did!

Goby: That's great! And I promise I'll watch our kids.

Deema: You better or I will track you down.

Goby: (shivers) Um okay.

Deema: (laughs) I'm playing with you, sweetie.

Goby: (chuckles a little) oh

Deema: But you better (slips on here chic glasses and goes out the door) See you in a week!

London: (Comes downstairs) Where's mom?

Goby: Just you and me today, London, oh yeah and that sister of yours.

London: Which one?

Goby: All of them! Lord how many children do we have?

London: Three.

Goby: Three? How can I handle three kids without Deema? I'm not mean or intimidating that's Deema's job, I'm the fun dude. London, pal, I don't know what I got myself into!

London: Just blow a little boogy into it and you will be fine!

Goby: Pal, ya sure?

London: (nods)

Pandora: (walks out of her bedroom and into the kitchen) Hey Daddy, breakfast ready?

Goby: Not yet, Dumpling.

Pandora: When will it be ready?

Goby: Soon, girl, soon just go wait, I'll call you when I'm ready.

Pandora: Okay daddy! (Scurries upstairs)

Goby: (smiles) Our family, I love it.

Mia: (speaking over Goby's phone) Yes, I'm sure, Broccoli or whatever his name is got fired!

Goby: Mia, sweetie who are you talking to?

Mia: A friend I shall not reveal. (Over the phone again) Yes, I'm the president.

Goby: (grabs the phone) Excuse me, who is this?

Person on the phone: It's Gil, your friend.

Goby: What do you need?

Gil: Molly and I kind of have ourselves in double trouble.

Goby: Like what?

Gil: I need to handle my life insurance today and Molly, well, needs a haircut.

Goby: What about the kids?

Gil: That's why I'm calling you.

Goby: Why not Nonny, or Braxton?

Gil: Braxton has to handle things too and Nonny has to go to a smart guy convention. Oona is shopping out with Rini and Kouhei so your our last choice. GJ isn't troublesome at all.

Goby: Okay, after all I am GJ's favorite uncle and he's my favorite nephew.

Gil: awwww, really?

Goby: Yeah, really.

Gil: haha, cool, what about Milly.

Goby: It's so sweet how she's head over heels for London, my shy baby boy.

Gil: It's a wonder to see, ay pal?

Goby: Yes, and somewhat sad.

Gil: Why sad? I think it's cool, man. They're growing it's adorable, dude.

Goby: Haha, sure is.

Gil: hahahahahaha, take care!

Goby: You too pal! (Hangs up) (in a whisper) Mia. Upstairs. Please.

Mia: Okay.

Goby: (sighs) Seriously? I'm like Daddy Goby around here.

London: (pulls his fin) Daddy, can I ride on your fin.

Goby: London, don't pull Daddy's fin please.

Mia; (pulls at his arm) I'm sorry can you forgive me?

Goby: Mia, sweetie, don't pull Daddy's arm. I need some alone time.

Goby was trying to be calm and patient because he loved those children with all his heart and was too nice to let out the inner though, "These kids are crazy!"

Mia and London swarmed back upstairs with thier sister, Pandora. Then came in two kids from the yard.

Goby: Hello GJ, Hello Milly. Ya gonna eat with the rest of us?

GJ: (blushes at Mia) h-h-hi Mia.

Goby: You still got the bat, pal?

GJ: I sure do, Uncle Goby! (Holds up his bat)

Goby: Nice, little man!


	3. Playtime!

Mia: Hi GJ, may I play with you?

GJ: Sure!

Mia: What do you wanna play?

GJ: Fishketball! Dad tought me how the other day.

Mia: Cool, how do you play?

Goby: Hello? What do you want for breakfast?

GJ: Whatever you have, Uncle Goby, I'm not picky (hugs him) As long as you put a lot of love in them.

Goby: Don't worry. Whatever I make I'll put love in it. (Smiles at Mia) Daww, look at her.

GJ: I know right, she's so cute!

Goby: What?

GJ: Nothin' (he began to blush madly) Did I say that out loud?

Goby: Yup, as loud as I've ever heard a child say anything. (Laughs) You better not have a crush on my daughter! (He playfully punched the guppy as he swam after Mia)

GJ: Wait for me, Mia!

Mia: Hi GJ, I swept up a pile of leaves to jump in!

GJ: (blushes really hard) You did? That's so sweet.

Mia: (giggles) Thank you. You wanna jump in?

GJ: Sure Mia.

They both jump in the massive pile of leaves. They suddenly feel a lump under them.

London: grrrr...

GJ: Sorry London, but this pile was for me and Mia. Can you play somewhere else?

London: (mockingly) Can you play somewhere else?

GJ: Could you?

London: Alright...


	4. Leaf Pile

London swam off and saw Milly playing in a mud pile, "Hey you two, enjoy the leaves! I found my home sweet mud!"

London jumped in the mud and splashed Milly, "hehehe! I got Ya!"

London threw mud at Milly and laughed.

Milly: Oh you won't be laughed hard when I'm down with... (London gets a mudclod and it whacks Milly) You got me!

Meanwhile GJ and Mia were playing in the leaves and giggling.

Mia: This is so much fun!

GJ: I know right. (Chuckles and starts to blush)

Mia: What's that red stuff on your face?

GJ: (chuckles)

Mia: Oh don't tell me, you have a crush!

GJ: Oh... Well, your um... Pretty.

Mia: Dawwww! Really?

GJ: Yeah really, your just so... Grrrr... I can't say it.

Mia: (chuckles and starts to blush) Really?

GJ: Yeah, um... Really (blushes harder)

Mia: Oh lord... Really?

GJ: Yeah. (Hugs Mia)


End file.
